


She wolf

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Nozomi compares Eli to a wolf, Sexy Times, blue glowing eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Nozomi loves to get lost in Eli’s eyes and learn the meaning and difference between their blue shades, especially when she’s trapped under her body feeling like a prey about to be devoured by her golden little “wolf”
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	She wolf

**She wolf**

You love Eli’s eyes. You love to get lost in their beautiful and intense steel blue color and the way they resemble to the sky and the ocean combined.

You love the way the sun reflects in them, lightening their color into a softer shade of blue, reminding you to the sky in complete calm, soothing your heart. You also love the way they shadow into the darkest shades of blue, going from a cloudy sky to a complete stormy sky or a enraged ocean lashing at full force and somehow, even if it’s something terrifying, you find it thoroughly mesmerizing and can’t help but want to get trapped in that fierceness.

You also love the way they sparkle with mischievousness matching up her predatory look like the one she’s wearing at this moment, giving her an even more irresistible and sexier look than usually, making your breath get caught in your throat.

She smirks at you and her eyes seem to sparkle smugly and even if you want to avert your eyes embarrassed under her intense gaze to be able to calm the deafening beating of your heart for a second, you have to admit you can’t stop staring into them, getting trapped in their dark ocean blue shade and let them pierce your soul, undressing all your deepest secrets, undressing _you_.

You close your eyes, feeling already lightheaded and focus on the feeling of her lips on your skin, kissing every patch of your bare neck skin as quiet sighs escape from your lips.

Her tongue trace a way along your neck to guide her teeth over your pulse point and you feel them venturing, piercing your skin slowly, making you bite your lips while whimpering at it yet as soon as the pain comes, it goes away with the saliva of her mouth alleviating her biting.

Next, you feel a light kiss over the bite mark she just gave you and her nose nuzzling against your neck, inhaling deeply your scent and you find hard to stop the profound blush blossoming on your cheeks.

You sense her smirking smugly against your pulse point and for a second, you can’t help but feel like a little animal trapped under a wolf. Eli is the wolf, the predator and you’re her prey, waiting to be devoured by her and somehow, part of you love it and the thrilling feeling that comes with it.

Your breathing quickens at the thought of being under her complete mercy and you start to pant heavily, searching for her lips to calm down your thirstiness in a hungry kiss that only makes it worse, leaving you craving for more as it gives her the perfect opportunity to keep you distracted and let her hands roam freely over your naked body.

Soon, her fingertips are wandering along every fold of your body, tracing delicately every curve of it while adding a slightly pressure wherever she considers and you love it.

You love the feathery touch of her fingertips grazing elegantly and deliberately over your skin, tracing every hidden corner of your body and the way they leave a burning sensation behind their trailing, setting your whole body on fire as goosebumps start to awake on your skin.

She pulls slightly apart, letting her breath ghosts over your lips as you catch your own breath and she chuckles, pressing her fingertips up to the interior of your thighs and you find your breath getting caught in your throat again as her glowing eyes stare at you hungrily yet mischievously, sending shivers down your spine.

\- Elichi – you whisper her nickname breathlessly, searching her lips for another needy kiss.

She smirks at you, denying you that desired kiss and teases your entrance with her fingers, gaining an embarrassing and desperate moan from your part.

She giggles and bites your lip softly, catching it between her teeth while pulling it and winking at you then she slowly goes down your body with her mouth marking lightly every patch of skin she encounters until reaching your breasts and engulfing them in her warm and wet mouth, alternating it with firm squeezes.

\- Elichi! – you moan surprised.

At this point, you already lost all your inhibitions and embarrassment, craving nothing more than be consumed in pleasure, in desire…

\- So eager my dearest Nontan – she whispers huskily against your hard nipples, teasing them with her tongue before capturing them at their right time into her mouth, sucking them and you can’t help but be even more embarrassed at the gasps and sounds coming out your mouth.

Somehow, you wonder if she can hear the wild and erratic beating of your heart against her ears or smell your arousal or the way your body burn on fire under her touch… but soon, you stop thinking about all that as a chilly breeze of air hits your sensitive flesh, making you realize that your golden and playful “wolf” is no longer in your visual field.

Suddenly, a firm but gentle hold separate your legs and you find your little wolf in between them, locking your eyes with her fiery ones before she shows her perfect and white teeth in a cheeky smile and dives herself into your intimacy.

\- Fuck Elichi! – you moan loudly as your hands fly to tangle themselves in her blonde locks.

\- I’m about to, love – she teases you, driving you crazy with her raspy and low voice yet making you groan at her smugness.

At some point, you came to realize, too much of your embarrassment, that your shy and dork blonde girlfriend turns into a smugly wolf when it comes to sex yet you can’t deny you love this unknown side of her and want to let her be in control and be devoured by her every single time.

You also have to admit she’s quite thoughtful, caring and lovely when it comes to make love to you, paying special attention to the parts of your body you dislike the most.

But that won’t be tonight.

You abruptly get out of your self-absorption as her tongue enters in you, moving in and out, pressing your walls while your grip on her hair tightens.

She plays with you, alternating rhythms and pressing the right places to give you more pleasure until she stops, leaving your cruelly hanging over the edge, too much of her entertainment.

Her mouth abandons your intimate parts while you observe her going back up, moving in a very entrancing and seductively way that you don’t get to completely enjoy, feeling sexually frustrated.

\- Elichi, what the… – you don’t get to end the swearing when you feel her lips over yours, her tongue invading your mouth without permission to explore it and play with your tongue as you taste yourself in it, blushing furiously at it and she drowns an upcoming loud moan from you in her mouth when suddenly you notice her fingers entering in you without previous warning neither hesitation, deeply yet softly.

Your body starts to move in synchrony with her thrusting, pressing harder against her fingers while squeezing them tightly with your walls as you feel yourself getting closer to the climax, only begging her for some mercy to finally release it.

She smiles against your lips, sensing it almost ironical and her mouth finds again your pulse point, sucking and biting it hard, driving you more over the edge.

With a final thrust, her fingers get completely buried in you, hitting a very sensitive spot, getting you to the desired climax.

\- Eli!! – you moan loudly her name this time, scratching her back as you cum over her fingers.

You pant hard, getting down your climax while she removes her fingers from you and smirks, winking at you while licking your fluids, too much of your complete embarrassment.

\- Elichi! Idiot! – you squeal, covering your eyes with your hands, trying to hide your embarrassed blush from her.

You hear her laughing and feel the fabric of your sheets covering your naked bodies then her arm wrapping your waist and find her staring at you with a smugly yet soft smile upon her face.

You bite your lip, trying not to think how sexy and wild she looks like that with that expression and showing off her perfect naked body, awakening dark desires in you and end pouting at her.

\- Elichi, meanie. You’re bad – you say, still pouting and poke her while she laughs more, making you adore and fall more in love with her and her carefree laugh even if you should pretend to be mad at her.

\- But you love it – she simply answers to you, smiling at you adoringly and kisses you.

\- I certainly love it – you admit to her, giggling against her lips before capturing them in another passionate kiss.

\- And I love you – she says, giving you a charming smile that makes you blush really hard at the same time the rhythm of your heart quickens.

\- I love you too dork – you answer her embarrassedly, kissing her again as she giggles at your blush.

\- You’re so cute when you blush – she keeps giggling, enjoying her teasing.

\- Meanie – you pout again and feel her lips over yours in a last sweet kiss.

She smiles at you one last time before laying over you, snuggling you tightly and you wrap your arms around her, enjoying her warmth and the soothing feeling of her smooth skin as you graze your fingertips along it and close your eyes to drift to sleep, happily protected and loved by your little wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork of the fic: <https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86059466>


End file.
